Video cassette recorders, including both VHS type and BETA type, have become very popular for use in the home and for use in commercial, industrial and professional applications. A video cassette recorder is readily operable to provide both video and audio renditions by simply inserting a video cassette into a cassette-receiving chamber in the recorder. Such cassette chambers are provided with an opening which is normally closed by a door hinged about one edge to permit facile insertion of the cassette tape. The purpose of the door is normally to prevent the introduction into the cassette chamber of unwanted objects which might interfere with the proper operation of the cassette when the cassette is in the cassette chamber--such objects including dust, dirt, and small objects which might be inadvertently inserted by a child, etc.
Use of the video cassette recorder is often abused. Video cassettes may be procured which depict many forms of violence and R-rated subjects which are not suitable for viewing by nonadults. Further, video cassette recorders are readily portable, susceptible to being stolen, and readily sold on the black market or in a "flea market".